backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassandra Miller
Cassandra Miller is a Grade 12 student and the leader for the Primas at Keaton School of the Arts. Biography Background Keaton School of the Arts Cassandra used to be in the dance program at Keaton and is now a mentor. Description Personality Cassandra is very driven and focused on dance, which causes her to seem very uptight and stern. She's very precise, as shown in Eyes Forward when she specifically asked Carly for a hunter green drink, instead of a forest green. She's solely focused on dance, and will do whatever it takes to have an elite team. Physical Appearance Cassandra has long curly blonde hair that hangs down her back and is typically braided in a waterfall style. She has tanned skin and light blue eyes. She's very tall and has great posture and an athletically toned body, very well suited for dance, which may be assumed why she has great technique. She's typically seen scowling. Clothing Style Cassandra's clothing style is varying from long blue dresses, to tight tops and skirts, to her dance wear, which is white tights and a blue leotard. Her favorite color is presumably blue as that is the Prima's dance wear color and the color of most of what she wears outside of dance. Relationships Vanessa Cassandra and Vanessa seemed to get along fairly well when Vanessa was a Prima. Vanessa was willing to do whatever she had to for Cassandra, and Cassandra often complimented Vanessa on her amazing dance skills. However, Cassandra didn't think that Carly was good for Vanessa, so she asked Vanessa to end her friendship with her. When Vanessa refused to do so, Cassandra kicked her out of the Primas. Later on, they are still professional around one another, but Vanessa still thinks that Cassandra is a harsh leader and an unfriendly person. She calls her "Evil Dance Dictator" to Carly. Carly Carly and Cassandra have an on-off relationship. She can be nice to Cassandra, but they do fight often. When they are not upset with each other, she calls her "Cassie". Aidan Aiden and Cassandra previously dated, but Aiden broke up with, due to both problems of the relationship, and that he liked Scarlett. Appearances Season 1 *"The First Day" *"Groups of Two" (mentioned only) *"The Brightside" *"Stand Tall" *"Dig Deeper" *"In Their Shoes" *"The Understudy" (mentioned only) *"Plays Well with Others" *"Showtime" *"Juggle" (mentioned only) *"Eyes Forward" *"Friend or Foe" *"After the Flood" *"Try Again" *"Me" *"We" Season 2 * "And We're Back..." * "Leading by Example" * "Choices" * "The One" * "Take the Note" * "Control" * "Qualifiers: Day 1" * "Wrong Side Of A Love Song" * "Clear Eyes" * "Mixing It Up" * "In The Dark" * "Prima Donna" * "Obvious" * "Not For Sale" * "Legacy" * "Hope" * "Almost There" * "Apart But Together" Trivia * She likes Green Juice /Quotes}} Gallery Cassandra confessional season 2 episode 16 2.jpg Cassandra confessional season 2 episode 26.jpg Cassandra Amy Season 2 Episode 2.jpg Cassandra Season 2 Episode 2.jpg E21 Cassandra and Vanessa.jpg Cassandra Vanessa season 1 episode 21.jpg Cassandra season 1 episode 29.jpg Cassandra season 1 episode 25.jpg E18 Sasha Cassandra Carly.jpg Vanessa Cassandra Carly season 1 episode 6.jpg Cassandra Carly season 1 episode 30.jpg E12 Cassandra and Vanessa.jpg Vanessa Cassandra season 1 episode 12 4.jpg Vanessa Cassandra season 1 episode 12 3.jpg Vanessa Cassandra season 1 episode 12 2.jpg Cassandra Vanessa season 1 episode 4.jpg Cassandra and Vanessa season 1 episode 4.jpg Vanessa Carly Cassandra season 1 episode 3.jpg TB Carly with Cassandra and the Primas.jpg Cassandra season 1 episode 4.jpg PWWO Cassandra Amy Vanessa Carly.jpg References Category:Females Category:Dance Program Category:Article stubs Category:Recurring Characters Category:Primas Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Mentors Category:Seniors Category:Season 2 Characters